Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster
Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (often shortened to "The Coaster") is a roller coaster dark ride at Universal Animation Studios in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue The queue winds through the town of Elmore and enters Gumball's house. Pre-Show Guests enter the house and meet (animtronic) Gumball and Darwin, who introduces guests to their homemade roller coaster. Guests then walk into their basement and into the boarding area. Ride Guests board 3-row, 2-seat coaster cars and begin the ride, They slowly pull out of the basement and ascend up a lift hill situated on the staircase. Once riders are almost up the 10-foot lift hill, Gumball's voice is heard, and he realizes they forgot to lay out a track on the stairs. Suddenly, the entire car falls backwards down the lift hill and makes a sharp left, crashing through the wall, exiting the house. Gumball and Darwin appear on the lawn and explain their car is out of control and if they can't stop it, it will destroy everything in Elmore. Riders then move into the middle of the road, where they almost have a collision with an incoming car. Riders speed through the streets of Elmore. When riders are about to crash into a house, Darwin shows up and attempts to stop riders. Riders end up running him over and crashing into the house. Riders then speed up the stairs and through the house, before crashing out a window and landing on a trampoline. Rider hit the trampoline and then bounce strait back up, into the sky. Rider go so high up, that the actually land in a cloud. In the cloud, Gumball and Darwin are seen congradgulating riders on getting back safley, until Gumball realizes their car weighs more then the cloud, and could easily fall right through it. Riders then fall through the cloud, and land on the roof of Gumball's house. Riders slide down the roof, and land on a pillow placed by Gumball. Riders then slowly turn back into the boarding station and exit the ride. Mechanics The entire ride takes place in sets inside a show building. To give the effect of the car srashing though the wall, flashes of light, puffs of air, and the vibration of the vehicle is used. Throughout the ride, every characters is an audio animatronic. To make Darwin appear in front of riders to stop them before hitting the house, he comes out of a trap door under the set. When riders "run him over" he actually just goes into the trap door before getting hit by riders. When riders crash through the window, puffs of air are used. Also, the window splits in half and retracts to make a hole that allows riders to go through. When rider go up into the cloud, they are actually being lifted 30-feet into a windy set of the sky. To create the cloud, water vapor and fog is sprayed around the set. When riders fall through the cloud, they are actually falling 27-feet at 45-degrees. Trivia * Saftey Restriant: Lap Bar, Handrail * Time: 3 minutes 25 seconds * Universal Red Carpet Access available. Category:Attractions Category:Rides